Endless Love (2014)
Details *'Title:' 끝없는 사랑 / Ggeuteobsneun Sarang *'Genre:' Period, melodrama, romance, action, crime, thriller, revenge *'Episodes:' 37 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jun-21 to 2014-Oct-26 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Endless Love OST Synopsis A period drama about Korean politics and financials situation in the 1970-1990s through the life of a woman. After a traumatic past of witnessed her mother's death, Seo In Ae grows up as an ambitious woman with sharp mind who knows how to persuade people, while still holding hope to avenge her mother someday. Since childhood, her life has been entangled with two opposite-personalities brothers from poor fisherman's family, Han Kwang Hoon and Kwang Chul. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Hwang Jung Eum as Seo In Ae / Sarah **Bang Yoo Sul (방유설) as child Seo In Ae *Ryu Soo Young as Han Kwang Hoon **Choi Ha Ho as child Han Kwang Hoon *Jung Kyung Ho as Han Kwang Chul / Hiro Yoshi **Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as child Han Kwang Chul ;People around Seo In Ae *Shin Eun Jung as Kyung Ja *Lee Yong Yi as Mrs. Ahn *Lee Nam Hyuk (이남혁) as In Chul **Go Kyung Pil (고경필) as child In Chul ;People around Han Kwang Hoon *Min Eung Shik (민응식) as Big Bear ;People around Han Kwang Chul *Choi Sung Gook as Jo Won Gyu *Lee Dong Shin as Chairman Son ;Chun Tae Woong's family *Cha In Pyo as General Chun Tae Woong *Seo Hyo Rim as Chun Hye Jin *Choi Ji Na as Jin Yang Ja ;Min Hye Rin's family *Shim Hye Jin as Min Hye Rin *Jung Dong Hwan as Prime Minister Kim Gun Pyo *Jun So Min as Kim Se Kyung *Kim Joon as Kim Tae Kyung ;National Intelligence Service *Jung Woong In as Park Young Tae *Do Ki Suk as Kim Jung Chul ;People from Busan *Maeng Sang Hoon as Han Kap Soo *Lee Won Jae as Yang San Bak *Choi Ryung as Kim Moo Hyuk *?? as Priest Stefano ;Chil Sung's gang *Bae Min Soo as Chil Sung *Yoon Sung Hyun as Ji Tae *Chae Hee Jae (채희재) as Yong Bum *Lee Jae Hoon as Gil Dong ;Hyo Ri's gang *Lee Chung Mi (이청미) as Hyo Ri *Jung In Hye (정인혜) as Kyung Hee *Ji Joo Yun as Mi Sook *Kim Min Young as Hwa Ja ;Others *Lee Seung Hyung as Director Im Yoon Taek *Ham Eun Jung as Tae Cho Ae *Kim Yool Ho (김율호) as student body president *Kim Kyung Ryong as Attorney General *Kim Dong Joon *Lee Ji Oh as Suk Ho *Shin Rin Ah as Esther ;Special appearance *Im Joo Eun as Seo Kyung Hwa (Seo In Ae's mother) *Kim Min Kyo as Pyo Jin Soo *Otani Ryohei as Masato *Choi Jung Hwa (최정화) as masseur *Ri Min as NIS agent *Bae Min Hee as Jang Jae Hee *Lee Jung Sung as In Ae's doctor *Han Yeo Wool as Jun Ji Hye Production Credits *'Production Company:' Story TV *'Chief Producer:' Kim Young Sub *'Producer:' Lee Sang Min (이상민) *'Director:' Lee Hyun Jik *'Assistant Director:' Go Eun Ho *'Screenwriter:' Na Yun Sook Recognitions *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actress for Full Length Drama (Hwang Jung Eum) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Hwang Jung Eum) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Full Length Drama - Actor (Jung Woong In) Episode Ratings See Endless Love (2014)/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Period Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Revenge